


Fake Numbers Can Lead To Good Things

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cafes, M/M, Sam being a cool younger brother, Stanford University, Student!Cas, dating set ups, fake numbers, mechanic!Dean, slight implied sastiel but only as a means to get to destiel, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Someone gave me a fake phone number and it’s actually yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Numbers Can Lead To Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medicdean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medicdean).



Castiel was never one for parties or clubbing, the music was always too loud and rendered him nearly deaf for days afterwards, never mind the fact he didn’t really like the alcohol or the sweaty bodies that pressed too close. Though his older brother and sister insisted he came out with them for a good time because he never got out enough.

“You never know, Cassie, you might meet someone?” Gabriel often told him before going, Castiel would huff and ask why anyone would want to meet him.

It was on this particular night that Castiel found himself sitting at the bar area, trying to keep away from the dance floor as much as possible. He’d ordered a lemonade but his brother had left him double parked with a vodka and lemonade, perhaps he’d pour some more lemonade into the alcoholic one so he couldn’t taste it.

He gave up in the end and went to find his brother who would no doubt be surrounded by several females, which he was when he found him.

“Hey, who’s this?” One of them asked, laughing.

“My brother, he’s uh,” Gabriel stopped, he knew full well of Castiel’s sexuality, nevertheless he could never work out the best way to explain to a bunch of women. “He bats for the other team though.” Gabriel smiled at Castiel.

“Damn shame, you’re pretty good looking.” She said to him.

“Have you spoke to that guy over there, he could be interested?” Another woman pointed to a guy not too far from them. He was tall with longish hair, well-tanned, and pretty good looking from Castiel’s point of view.

“Uh, thanks.” Castiel told her and after a wink from his brother he sidled off to see him.

“Hey…” He shouted over the music to the guy in front of him. He was very tall.

“Did Jo send you over?” He asked, leaning down closer to his ear. Cas caught a glimpse of his face in the light. Damn… he thought.

“Possible, the blonde one?”

The man laughed. “Yeah,” He looked over to Jo and rolled his eyes. “Here,” The tall guy pulled Castiel’s arm towards him and pulled a pen from his back pocket. “What’s your name?”

“Cas, what’s your name?”

“Sam. Look, call me tomorrow alright?” Sam scribbled the number up his arm before pocketing the pen and taking one last swig of his drink.

Then he was gone, Sam had disappeared into the crowd.

“What the…” Cas was confused, what even just happened. He looked at the number on his arm and tapped it into his phone. If anything, he could just call him tomorrow and ask what that was.

* * *

 

Castiel woke mid-morning the next morning, it had been a hectic taxi ride home which ended up being twice as expensive due to Gabriel throwing up on the upholstery and then trying to haul his older brother into his bed with the help of Hannah, his sister.

He looked at the smudged number on his arm and fiddled with his phone, deciding whether to call Sam or not. He took a deep breath and pressed call.

“Hello?” Came an answer after only three rings. That did not sound like Sam.

“Sam?” He asked.

“Um, no, you got the wrong number.”

“Oh, sorry, a guy gave me this number last night. Sorry for calling you.”

“Oh wait,” the guy on the other end paused and Cas heard a muffled, “damn it, Sammy.” From the other end.

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s my asshole brother, trying to set me up with guys. I’m sorry he wasted your time.”

“Huh, sounds like we were both set up then. My brother met a girl called Jo and they directed me to your brother.” Cas said and sighed. “What do we do then?”

“How do you mean? Hold on,” cas heard shouting and clanking on the other side of the line. “Sorry, I’m at work,”

“Ah, sorry, let’s start with names. My name is Castiel, most people call me Cas though.”

“Dean, my name’s Dean, I’m a mechanic, that’s what you can hear behind me.”

“Nice, you work on cars? I’m still studying literature at university.”

“Yeah, I figured getting paid was better than paying to learn when I can learn what I need right here in my workshop.” He heard Dean laugh.

“I like your laugh.” Cas said, mouth working without his brain.

“Um, thanks.”

“What time do you finish? I reckon we could try this out, you know, conform to our brothers’ needs and all. Just as friends.”

“Five o’clock, there’s a Starbucks on University Avenue, it might finally shut my brother up with this whole dating thing.”

“I’ll see you there.” Castiel smiled. If Sam was this guy’s brother then he must be pretty good looking. Castiel was excited to see him, even though they’d agreed just friends.

* * *

 

Five o’clock came sooner than expected and Cas sat himself down at a table for two in the corner of the café. He grabbed himself a caramel latte and a latte for Dean along with two slices of cherry pie. His name was called out to get the drinks and he grabbed them and just as he sat down again he saw a confused looking guy stood at the doorway.

“Dean?” He called and the guy came towards him. Oh god… forget his brother, this was perfection. “Wow…” He said under his breath.

“Wow, what?” Dean shucked off his jacket and sat down.

“Um, this is really embarrassing.”

“Yeah, ah…” Dean scratched the back of his head with a sudden nervous tension.

“Here, I bought us coffee and pie.”

“Cherry pie? It’s like you know me.” Dean beamed. God he had a gorgeous smile too.

“No, just my favourite.”

“Huh, well then, I think we should definitely be friends then.” Dean winked at him, and the nervousness from both of them dissipated.

“Let’s see,” Cas replied, he winked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments keep me writing! :D


End file.
